


The Letter

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy sorta, Grant and Jemma are foster-siblings, Grant is an awkward puppy kinda, Skye is totally awesome, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wrote you that letter but you were never supposed to get it"<br/>(This line isn't exactly in it, but hey, my muse went it's own way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! So, I really feel like we all might need some cute stuff after last night's episode. Because holy crap, that was ridiculous. Almost cried a couple of times. So crazy, and kudos to everyone who worked on that episode.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Hey Grant," the British woman speaks as she enters the glass office. "Are you ready to go yet?"

Looking up from his laptop, Grant smiles at his foster sister, "Jemma. Thank goodness you're here."

"You seem very happy to see me," she says to him, falling down onto one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I'm always happy to see you, baby sis," he smiles at her.

"And I you, big bro," she smiles back. "But it seems like today you are especially happy to see me."

"That's because it'd be hard to explain this in a text. I have to rush off to a meeting; it should only be an hour, hour and a half at the most." At seeing her disappointed face, he continues quickly, "I know I promised you we'd go to my place and watch the latest episode of  _Doctor Who_ , but this meeting is really, really important. It is with a very important client and apparently the guy they had lined up to do the presentation didn't show up. So they need me to step in and do it instead."

"I really want to hate you right now," Jemma says as she narrows her eyes at him.

"No you don't," he smiles, closing his laptop and standing up. "But I promise you that as soon as I get back from my meeting we'll go to my apartment and watch  _Doctor Who_."

"Fine," Jemma sighs. "But can we stop at the store on the way there and pick up some sweets?"

"You know, it's a really good thing that I love you," he smiles down at her.

She leans her head against the back of the chair, looking up at him with a smile. "You can't help but love me, Grant."

"You're right," he says, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "Now, there are snacks in the break room, help yourself, like always." He makes his way to the office door. "Oh, and there are some letters on the table over there," he gestures off to the side. "If you wouldn't mind just taking them down to the mailboxes and sorting them out for me, you would be a big help."

"You got it, bro," she calls to him as he makes his way out of his office, closing the door behind him. Standing up from the chair, Jemma makes her way over to the table in the corner of the room near the window. Stopping in front of the table, she sighs at the lack of organization on it. She reaches forward, instantly locating the few envelops sitting on the desk, already addressed to the proper employee within the building.

Picking up the small stack of letters, she begins to turn around when another envelope catches her eye. It is tucked underneath of one of the many books littering her brother's office. Figuring he must have just tossed the book on top of it without thinking, she pulls the letter out from underneath the book. Glancing at the front to make sure there is a name on it, she adds it to the small stack of envelopes in her hand. Turning towards the office door, she makes her way out and then towards the elevator that will take her down to the lobby.

* * *

 

Stepping out of the elevator, Jemma makes her way to the front desk. "Hello Mack," she greets the man behind the counter.

Looking up from his computer the large man smiles at her, "Jemma Simmons. Didn't you just come through here a few minutes ago on your way up to your brother's office?"

"I did," she tells him. "But unfortunately, Grant had to run to a last minute meeting and he asked if I would sort these letters into their proper boxes."

"Come on back," he smiles, standing up to open the small gate for her, allowing her access to the mailboxes.

"Thank you so much," she tells him, moving over to the employee mailboxes.

* * *

 

"Alright," Grant claps his hands once as he enters the office, "meeting is over. The client loved me. Deal was made. I'm awesome. You ready to go?"

Jemma smiles and rolls her eyes at her older brother. She stands up from the chair she had been occupying, swinging her purse onto her shoulder, "Yes. I am very ready to watch  _Doctor Who_. I heard that this episode is supposed to be pretty dark."

"Then how are we going to see anything?"

Jemma blinks her eyes once at him. "You know what I mean," she says blandly.

Grant chuckles, "I know. Sorry. I couldn't resist."

"Yeah, well, hurry up and get whatever you need. I need to see this episode very badly."

"I think you'll survive a few minutes longer," Grant tells his anxious sister, beginning to gather his things. "The television set isn't going anywhere."

She rolls her eyes, "I know that. But you know how much I—"

"Love your  _Doctor Who_. Yes I know. You forced me to watch every available episode with you when we were growing up."

"Only because you had never experienced how wonderful it is and someone needed to show you."

Grant chuckles again, moving over to the table in the corner. Picking up the book on the table to put it in his bag, his hand stills and he stares down at the empty space of table under the book.

"Hey Jem?" He calls over to his sister, "Did you take those letters down to the mailboxes?"

"Yes Grant. I took all of the letters down and personally sorted them into their boxes. Just like you asked me to do."

"Great. And did you by any chance see an envelope that was sitting underneath of this book?"

Jemma looks over at the book he's holding up. "Yeah," she tells him, "I took it down with the rest of the letters." Grant's face falls and Jemma instantly gets worried. "Was I not supposed to take that letter?"

"No," Grant tells her. "That letter wasn't supposed to be put into a mailbox."

"Then why was it lying on your desk? If you didn't want it sent out, you should have told me." Grant groans, wiping his hands down his face. "What exactly was in that letter anyway?"

"I did that thing you told me to do," he says to her. "The whole, write it down but don't send it, thing."

"You did?" Grant nods his head. "Good for you," she smiles.

"Yeah. Thanks. But now you put the letter in her box and she's going to read it and it's just going to be embarrassing for the both of us."

"I'm sorry, Grant. But maybe—"

"What if she hasn't left yet?" He asks no one in particular. "Maybe I can get the letter from her box before she has a chance to read it." He quickly moves past Jemma and out the door of his office.

* * *

 

When he gets down to the main floor, he rushes over to the front desk, stopping in front of it. "Mack," he speaks, getting the man's attention.

Mack looks up and smiles at Grant, "Grant, hey. What can I do for you?"

"Has Skye left yet? Has she come by to grab her mail yet?" He asks, getting more and more nervous by the second.

"She actually came by about 10 minutes ago."

"Damn," he says under his breath, hitting the palm of his hand on the top of the counter.

"Is everything okay?" Mack questions, concern etched on his face.

"Yeah," Grant sighs, running a hand down his face. "Everything's fine."  _I just really hope she doesn't read that letter._

* * *

 

"I'm home!" Skye calls out to her roommate as she enters their apartment. She hangs her keys on the hook by the door, toeing her shoes off and shoving them against the wall.

"Hey Skye," her roommate, Bobbi, says as she walks out of her room and into the kitchen. "I'm going to make some coffee, you want some?"

Skye looks up at her friend to see her wearing nothing but an old t-shirt, her hair disheveled. "Is Lance over?" She questions.

"Why would you think that?" Bobbi asks innocently, starting up the coffee maker.

Skye rolls her eyes, "Whatever. But yeah, I'd love some coffee."

"Kay. What do you have there?" Bobbi asks her, motioning with her head to the stack of letters in Skye's hand.

"Just a few things that were in my mailbox at work," Skye tells her friend, sitting down on the couch and setting the small pile in her lap.

"Oh, okay."

Turning her attention to the stack of letters, Skye begins sorting through them. There are a few from different departments at work, probably asking her to fix something again. There are a few subscription notices that she immediately ignores. But the last one catches her attention.

It's a pristine white envelope with her name messily scrawled across the front of it in black ink. There is no return address at the top, so she doesn't know who at work put it in her box.

Turning the envelope over, Skye breaks the seal, pulling a single sheet of paper out of the envelope. The letter is written in the same black ink that was on the front of the envelope. She thinks the handwriting looks somewhat familiar, but she begins reading quietly to herself.

_Skye._

_Well, I don't really know how to start this letter. I don't exactly plan on you seeing this so I guess it doesn't really matter how I start this, or what I say in it. I don't even know how much I'm going to say._

_It was actually a friend of mine who suggested that I do this. Apparently it's supposed to help you. You write down in a letter what you wish you could say to someone, but you don't actually send it. I thought it was weird sounding at first, but this is actually helping me._

_So anyways, I like you. As in like-like. (Man, that sounds so elementary school). I have for a while now; I just haven't found the guts to ask you out on a date. I don't know why either. I guess I'm just not very good at asking people out. I'm not much of a people person. Which is kind of weird, considering I'm a huge part of this company. And I always have to talk to people, which I seem to be fine with. But then when it comes to talking to you, I always stumble over my words. You've come by my office a few times to help me with my computer and I'm sure that I sound like a bloody idiot whenever I speak. (Sorry about the weird word, I'm very close with someone from the UK)._

_Anyways, uh, would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime? I know a great place that serves really good food. Or we can do something else if you don't want to do dinner. Whatever works for you._

_Okay, well, I think I'm going to stop writing now, before I start telling you my whole life story by accident._

_And since you're never going to read this, I think I'm good. Just going to shred this letter, or burn it probably, so that no one can piece it together. Oh man, now it sounds like I regret writing this, which I don't. Because I'm talking to you, without actually talking to you. Not sure if that's necessarily healthy, though._

_Alright, going to end this letter now._

_-Grant Ward_

Folding the letter up and placing it down on the coffee table in front of her, Skye thinks for a moment.

Then she pulls her phone out and dials the first number she can think of, one of her friends in the IT department.

"Lis," she says into her phone, "I have a very important task for you to do tomorrow at work."

* * *

 

Hearing a knock on his office door, Grant looks up to see Skye standing in the doorway, a small smile on her face. "Computer troubles?" She asks as she enters the room.

"Unfortunately," he sighs, leaning back in his desk chair. "I honestly have no idea what happened this time. Usually it's just the screen freezing, or a virus or something. But this time, I turned it on, started to work, and then the entire screen went black. Just like that. It was fully charged and everything. So I don't know what happened."

"Alright, just give me a few minutes and then hopefully it'll be up and running like new." She walks around behind his desk as he stands from his chair to give her the room he needs to work.

"Thank you so much."

"No need to thank me until it's done," she tells him as she pulls out her own computer and connects it to his.

He waits a moment for her to get started on her work before he speaks again, "Hey, so, um, I have a quick question for you."

"What is it?" She asks, not looking up from the two laptops in front of her.

He rubs his hand on the back of his neck nervously, "Did you uh, by any chance, receive some kind of odd letter the other day?"

"Not exactly sure what you mean by odd," she replies. "But no, I don't think I did. Just the basic bills and things. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, uh, no reason," he responds, letting out a sigh of relief.

A few more moments pass in silence as Skye works on Grant's computer, searching for the cause of his issues.

"All done," Skye announces as she stands up straight and unplugs her computer from his, closing the lid and putting it back in her bag.

"Someone from IT hacked it," she tells him as she steps away from the desk and back towards the office door.

"Seriously?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah. But it's fine. I figured out who it was and I'll have a very stern talk with them." She fights hard to suppress a smile.

"Well thank you, very much."

"It was my pleasure," she smiles softly at him.

"I really mean it though," he says. "If you hadn't been able to fix this, then I'd be really behind on my presentation. I don't know how I can thank you enough for this.

"Hmm…" Skye pretends to think. "How about dinner this Saturday?"

"Wh—what?" His breath catches.

"I got your letter," she tells him. "And I like-like you too." She winks at him before turning and stepping out of the door. "I'll text you my address," she calls over her shoulder.

He's about to run after her to ask her how she even has his number, before he remembers that she's Skye and she works in the IT department. She can get pretty much whatever she wants. And apparently, she wants him.


End file.
